bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Flora Aegis Edea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30166 |no = 948 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 97 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = One of the four legendary warriors who fought to save the Kingdom of Palmyna. Managing to seal Cardes in the underworld, Edea fell into a deep slumber while still clad in her sparkling armor, Lafdranya. However, after hearing her comrades call her name, Edea woke once again, weakening the seal on Cardes in the process. Having decided anew to defeat the Fallen God alongside her dear friends, Edea's Lafdranya transformed itself into a great sword in order to help its owner's will become a reality. |summon = Lafdranya used all of its power to help me... I will never forget such a noble sacrifice... |fusion = I shall accept it all. After all, the reason I am here is because I wished it so. |evolution = You can't build a future by just being defensive! I chose to fight to live alongside my friends! | hp_base = 4750 |atk_base = 1625 |def_base = 1625 |rec_base = 1389 | hp_lord = 6605 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2332 |rec_lord = 2021 | hp_anima = 7497 |rec_anima = 1783 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2094 |atk_guardian = 2062 |def_guardian = 2570 | hp_oracle = 5712 |rec_oracle = 2259 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Lovely Nature's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Earth types, 30% boost to Def & negates critical hits from enemies |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Grand Wave |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on single enemy, adds Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 34~25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Last Crusade |sbbdescription = 18 combo Earth attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31~22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Ataraxia |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 1 turn huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Armored Volition |esitem = Lafdranya |esdescription = Adds removal of status ailments effect to BB and SBB & when Lafdranya is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |evofrom = 30165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Edea 5 }}